Journey's Answer
by Glass Sugar
Summary: Despite going through Morrigan's ritual Tabris was killed battling the Archdemon. Five years later Zevran, still grieving for his lost love, is called back to Ferelden when a man possessing immense magical powers attacks Denerim, a man with Tabris' face.
1. No One Like You

**Summary**-Despite going through Morrigan's ritual Darrian Tabris was killed fighting the Archdemon. Five years later Zevran is now leader of the Antivan Crows and he still grieves for his lover when he receives a letter from Alistair and his companion Aedan Cousland. A mage has laid siege to Denerim, a powerful man bearing the same face as Darrian. Disturbed and possessing a small spark of hope Zevran returns to the city where his heart was broken but he and his friends are caught up in the mage's spell. Now trapped in a time loop the party will have to venture past the Fade and into the realm called the Desert of Doors to find and battle this mage and to uncover the true reason behind Darrian's death.

**Pairings-**Zevran/Tabris, Alistair/Cousland

**Notes-**After getting the Ultimate Sacrifice ending with my elf rogue I had to write this. I also recently played a JRPG called Persona 3 and I was inspired to do this. Also Zevran may be a little OOC but after reading his epilogue for the Sacrifice Ending I can imagine his personality changed a little. I was surprised at how much my PC's death affected him and I felt like scum for making him go through that pain. Forgive me Zevran!

I have also played Cousland and Audecan so they shall be in this tale too. Basically there were three new recruits, an elf, a human and a dwarf who survived Ostagar. For my other story I got immense writer's block but I'm planning on going back to it in the future. I already have a few chapters done for this story so expect updates daily if things go right.

Anyway onto the story and enjoy.

* * *

**Journey's Answer**

**Chapter One**

**No One Like You**

_**Antiva City**_

_**Antivan Crows Headquarters**_

Zevran took a deep breath of the city air and finally caught the familiar scent of the leather he loved so much when he was growing up in this beautiful gem. Just being back here was soothing to his heart and although there were times when he missed Ferelden he preferred his own home to that dark place. For the blond assassin Ferelden held too many memories, all of them mixed with pain, pleasure and a happiness he thought he had lost. It was the same happiness that had been brutally taken from him.

He also knew what day it was today and none of the assassins bothered him, not on this day. Everyone here knew the story of the Grey Warden who ended a Blight before it ever began. There was even a statue of the elf erected in the city square and sometimes when the loneliness was too much Zevran went to that statue under the cover of darkness and he would sit and just stare at the face immortalised in marble.

Darrian had always been so warm even after passing through the Frostback Mountains his skin was always warm to the touch. His personality however wasn't so welcoming. He had grown up in the Denerim Alienage and as a result he distrusted all humans intently. It had taken Alistair and Elissa Cousland months just to get him to trust them. He had been one of the survivors of the massacre at Ostagar along with Alistair, Aedan Cousland, the last son of the murdered family from Highever and the exiled dwarf princess Solona Audecan.

It was hard to believe that a year later they had succeeded in destroying the Archdemon and saving Ferelden from a Blight. The cost had been Darrian's life. In the end it was a cruel twist of fate, a gamble no one saw coming. He had told Zevran of the deal he made with Morrigan, the ritual he would undertake to save his life and that of Alistair and Aedan.

But Darrian has wanted to live so he could have a life with Zevran even if that meant running from the Crows or going to Antiva. He did what he did to save his friends and to be with the elf he fell in love with. Fate was a cruel and unforgiving mistress indeed. Zevran used to ask forgiveness from the Maker every time he took a life in his line of work. Was this his punishment? It wasn't right, it shouldn't have happened. Darrian wasn't supposed to die on that tower.

Weeks after the final battle Alistair and Aedan had approached Zevran to try and help him understand and that in a way Darrian went out the way a Grey Warden should. The elf didn't want to listen; he didn't want their pity or sympathy. They lived and Darrian had been taken to that city to be buried along with the other four Wardens who died fighting an Archdemon. But his friends told him that in thirty years time Darrian would have been dead as would they.

Zevran had listened with sick fascination as his friends told him the truth about being a Grey Warden. The Taint they all possessed in their blood acted like a cancer and spread until eventually they would die. Because Aedan and Alistair were both in their late twenties they would be dead before seeing past their fortieth year if they were lucky. But despite knowing that Zevran would have wanted those thirty years with Darrian.

It would have been worth it that he knew without a doubt. His melancholy eyes were drawn away from that cold face and back across the city square. Staying in Denerim had become far too painful. People kept asking him how well he knew Darrian Tabris and if it was true about the two of them sharing a bed. Darrian had never been ashamed of Zevran, the Maker only knew why but he never denied it when people asked him.

Before leaving Zevran had went to see each of his companions to say goodbye. Leliana had been writing a song for her fallen leader but she understood why Zevran wanted to leave. They didn't show it but Sten and Shale were affected by his death just as much. The mabari hound Sirius had stayed with Aedan while Wynne returned to the Tower. Her life was nearing its end because of the Spirit she was bound to and she wanted to be within the place she called home all her life. Ogdren went back to Orzammar along with Solona.

Morrigan had vanished as was the agreement she made with Darrian. She got what she wanted and just left, never coming back even for his funeral. Zevran couldn't even find the strength to hate her for that. He was just tired and so very numb. Alistair didn't want to be a king, instead he and Aedan ventured out into the wilderness together to help rebuild the Grey Wardens in Ferelden.

Zevran had stayed in Denerim for six months before he decided to leave. Soon enough the Antivan Crows came after him again and one by one they were sent to the Maker in pieces. Some of them didn't know that he had been there during the final battle. They didn't know he stared into the eyes of the Archdemon itself. They didn't know what he had lost that night under a burning sky. Eventually the leaders of each house had come for him and he had cut each one of them down.

He fought like a man with nothing left to lose and that was exactly what he had become. With the blood of those leaders on his hands the Crows looked to him as their new leader and through a lot of politics and aggressive persuasion he was made leader of the entire organization. Soon the Crows learned of his part in the Grey Warden's adventures. In time they also learned how much Darrian Tabris had meant to him.

Men and women had offered to take him to their beds after he took control of the Crows but all he could ever see was hair as red as the most priceless ruby and eyes so green they put the most remarkable emerald to shame. Even for and elf Darrian was breathtaking to look at and that beauty did well to hide his often vicious streak. He was a skilled rogue and he grew up in an Alienage so learning how to fight was practically required for children. His trust wasn't easy to win but once you had that Darrian proved to be fiercely loyal and protective of all his friends.

Someone like him wasn't easy to find and even harder to keep. Zevran didn't want to be swallowed up into the memories again so he quickly left the statue and went back to the headquarters that also served as his home here in Antiva City. Instead he focused on the three assassins currently out on assignments and who were supposed to be returning within the week.

The blond elf scowled when he entered his bedroom only to find that elf woman Tala waiting for him with a smug grin on her face. She couldn't take no for an answer and was constantly trying to win Zevran over to her way of thinking. He didn't know why she kept this ridiculous notion up especially after what he did to her last time.

She had become so frustrated at his lack of response whenever she made advances that she screamed he should stop being so hung up on a corpse. She had gotten away with a broken arm, a broken leg, fractured ribs and a scar across her stomach. And that wasn't even counting the bruises. Frankly the woman repulsed him and he stepped away from her as smoothly as he could while going to his cabinet.

"What, not even a goodnight kiss?" she asked when he motioned towards the open doorway.

"What do you want now Tala?" he scoffed at her.

"Can I not check up on our fearless leader?" the brunette inquired with a sexy smirk. Zevran wanted to vomit.

"You've checked up on me now leave." He growled at her. He was tired and heartsick from the memories and all he wanted was to sleep and dream of a happier time when he teased a certain gorgeous redhead.

"Then you do not wish to see this letter from your friend Alistair?" Tala grinned at the look of shock on her leader's face. Normally he was so cold and emotionless to those around him.

"Alistair? What does he want?" Zevran muttered as he took the letter from her hands. She frowned a little when he didn't even say thanks.

"Would it kill you to show some gratitude?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You can leave here with no broken bones this time." The blond narrowed his eyes as if daring her to challenge him.

"Always so cold Zevran...it's been five years." Tala muttered but when she saw his brown eyes flash she knew the line had been stepped over again. "You were never this depressed when that girl you claimed to love so much died. And you killed her."

"Get out right now Tala." Zevran whispered in barely suppressed rage. "Do not speak when you have no idea how I feel."

"Did you love him that much?" she flicked her silky hair behind her shoulder. "I'm amazed one man could bring you down so easily."

"Tala..." Zevran moved too quickly and Tala found herself pressed against a wall with a dagger pressed to her throat. "I will only say this once so listen. Despite what people say and despite my reputation I loved him...I still love him. I have loved others but he was the love of my life and the very thought of touching you in the same manner makes me sick to my stomach. No one will ever take his place now get away from me before I show you just what I did to help bring down the Archdemon."

Her blue eyes widened with fear when she felt the blade press against her skin. Zevran would not hesitate to kill her and she knew it. The man wasn't afraid of his subordinates and this emptiness he carried with him made him a dangerous foe. How could the death on a single man affect Zevran this much?

Even before he took control of the Crows he was a damn good assassin but when he was hired to kill the Grey Warden things had changed. When the blond elf released her Tala wisely turned and left but she walked with whatever dignity she had left after that encounter. If that was what love did to you she was more than glad that she wasn't a slave to that pathetic emotion. All it brought was pain it seemed.

After she left Zevran slumped onto his bed with the letter in his hands. What could Alistair want to talk to him about? Before leaving Ferelden the assassin had made it clear that he wasn't coming back. But if Alistair had written to him then it must be something important. The last time something like this happened was three years ago and Alistair had written to let him know that Wynne had passed away. Zevran had returned for the funeral. He had been very fond of the old girl.

What could it be this time? His heart thumped with fear when he thought of Aedan. Had something happened to him? He knew how close Aedan and Alistair were. If anything happened to the Cousland warrior it would break the ex-templar's heart.

Taking a breath he opened the letter and began to read. 


	2. Two Of A Kind

**Chapter Two**

**Two Of A Kind**

_**Ferelden**_

_**Denerim **_

Had it really been five years since he fought the Archdemon atop Fort Drakon?

Alistair stared up at the tower where the old god had fallen and the Blight had ended before it ever truly began but at such a cost. He had watched Darrian die fighting the Archdemon and he had been the one to deliver the speech at his memorial service in Denerim. Alistair had wanted to send Darrian home to be buried but he had died a Grey Warden and the people wanted him to be remembered as one.

A magnificent tomb had been built in his honour and he now lay in eternal rest along with the other four Wardens who saved Thedas from the wrath of an Archdemon. Aedan sighed heavily as he stared up at the gates of this beautiful city now rebuilt after that horrific battle five years ago. Alistair grasped his companion's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze letting Aedan know that he wasn't alone in his pain.

For five years the two of them had gone across Ferelden to help with rebuilding what the Darkspawn had destroyed. Lothering was now a thriving village again as was Honnleth where Shale had been found by the group. They had even gone to Orlais and the Free Marches to see the other Grey Warden factions to help with recruitment. Now that the Blight had ended there was no immediate need to find more new Wardens and Aedan was still anxious about inducting more people via the Joining.

During the five years after the final battle Aedan and Alistair became truly inseparable and the Cousland warrior had even taken his love back to his old home, still a burned out shell of its former glory. It had been hard to come back home but in a way it would help Aedan to cope and heal from that terrible moment in his life.

Their bond was becoming the focus point of stories among the other Wardens. Aedan loved his companion more than words could express even if Alistair sometimes found it hard to say what he truly felt. Aedan still carried the rose the former templar had given to him a few weeks after Lothering had fallen. He treasured this now dried flower but it meant so much to him, that someone could find him wonderful in a world of darkness.

In turn Alistair wore the amulet that belonged to his mother, the same one Eamon had painstakingly glued back together again. They didn't stay in one place for too long but they often went back to Cousland Castle. It felt a little like a home when his lover was with him even though Aedan was too embarrassed to admit that. And now they had been called back to the city that still haunted their dreams a little.

They had gotten word from Leliana that she would be coming to Denerim but Sten and Ogdren were both staying where they were. Alistair didn't blame them for not coming back here and Queen Anora's note had been brief and more than a little baffling. From what she wrote there had been strange attacks on Denerim by use of magic although no mages had left the Tower as of late. Alistair and Aedan didn't think Morrigan had anything to do with this but if it was a Blood Mage then something had to be done about it.

The two Wardens stepped into the city and made their way first to the market district to stock up on supplies. The place was more or less back to normal but the people would never forget what happened here. They had all seen the face of their destruction and had survived because of the Wardens. Alistair felt his heart break when he looked at the marble statue of Darrian Tabris in the heart of the market place.

The elves from the Alienage had demanded that a statue be built of their fallen brother and Anora could hardly refuse them. The statue was simple and elegant depicting Darrian in his favourite leather Dalish outfit that was excellent for fighting and reflexes. There was a small smile upon his lips that promised adventure and more than a little mischief. Aedan sucked in a sharp breath but he smiled a little at the image even though his eyes held that sadness Alistair had become accustomed to over the years whenever Darrian was mentioned.

After getting what they wanted from the stalls they headed back out into the streets and navigated through until they reached the gates to the palace. Anora would be expecting them and they were allowed to head into the throne room once they arrived. Anora may not be his most favourite person in the world but the urgency in her letter had driven both Wardens to Denerim.

They had been helping the elves build their new homes in the Ostagar Ruins and throughout the Hinterlands. The Dalish had arrived to also co-exist with the Alienage elves but their different life styles often clashed and sometimes a little violently. It would possibly take decades before both elves could have a peaceful existence but they were both building a new home atop the site of the battle where King Cailan had fallen trying to protect his people and land.

Darrian would have been ecstatic to see his people being given their own homeland once again. There had been outrage among the nobles of Denerim and as far as Highever concerning the elves but the Queen had pointed out that their saviour was of elvish blood and this was the least the humans could do to honour his sacrifice.

Upon entering the throne room Alistair immediately saw Leliana talking to Shale. She was dressed in a beautiful simple blue dress and matching shoes most likely from Orlais. She loved exotic clothing like that and Alistair realized that the shoes where the ones Darrian had given her as a gift. She smiled brightly when she saw her old travelling companions. Shale simply grunted but the Wardens had long ago mastered the art of Golem Talk and they could tell she too was happy to see them.

There was no sign Zevran, not that Alistair expected him to turn up. The blond assassin had been devastated when Darrian died, even more so than Alistair could understand. Aedan had told the ex-templar that Zevran had been in love. Alistair had never really gotten along with Zevran but he did respect his fighting skills along with the way he kept Darrian happy and content.

The last time Zevran had been in Ferelden was to attend Wynne's funeral. The assassin had looked terrible and more than a little sickly. His hair had grown out but was hanging in tendrils around his thin face. His eyes were dull and as lifeless as a stone and he had lost a lot of weight. It was hard to believe that this shell of a man was once a vibrant, devious and flirty soul who would take anything on two legs to his bed.

Alistair had once threatened to eat his heart raw if he ever hurt Darrian intentionally or not. Aedan had been stunned at Alistair's claim but admitted that it had been a total turn on to see the ex-templar like that, so harsh and demanding. Of course then came the blushing and stuttering. Zevran had gone back to Antiva City after the funeral and remained there still.

"It is so good to see you Alistair and you too Aedan." Leliana embraced the two men. "It has been too long."

"And you are looking as lovely as ever Leliana." Alistair grinned at her when she rolled her eyes.

"Ever the charmer my dear Alistair. How Aedan puts up with you is beyond me." She laughed at the blush that painted his cheeks.

"Oh he has his uses." Aedan teased which caused his lover to blush hotly. He glanced at Shale. "How goes the purge in the Deep Roads Shale?"

"I am enjoying squashing those puny little skulls but it does get a bit tedious after a few weeks." Shale sighed heavily. "At least those evil little flying creatures cannot reach me down there."

"I like the new crystals you have on. Very nice on the eye." Aedan commented. If Shale were still a dwarf he had a feeling she would be blushing.

"Yes well, I found them in the old Thaig. It was a shame to just leave them there." The Golem shrugged but she did flex her arms which were adorned with large white crystals. "But I wonder what that vile woman wants with us now."

"Did you see Anora at all since getting here?" Alistair asked Leliana who shook her head.

"Her letter only stated that a mage was attacking parts of the city. But I have yet to see her myself and ask about this." The bard looked troubled. "It is a shame that Zevran could not come. I do miss him from time to time."

"The elf was a pest but...it was also an amusement." Shale muttered.

"I hope he's fine." Aedan murmured thoughtfully. The warrior had always been like this, worrying over the well being of his friends. Solona had kept to herself mostly but she was a fine dwarf woman and an excellent fighter.

"Did you hear from Solona?" Aedan asked Leliana.

"She is engaged to Gorim finally." The beautiful red head smiled. "She could not come; matters in Orzammar are still volatile."

"Guess that means I'll be challenging you to a drinking contest." Alistair smirked at his lover. "And you know how low your tolerance is."

"Alistair if you want me to sit in your lap and ride you like a stallion you don't need to get me drunk." Aedan smirked when Alistair's face exploded into a bright red colour.

"Y-You didn't have to say that!" he stammered as he wrung his hands. "I hate you now."

"Well your tune has changed." A voice said from behind them. Aedan turned and smiled brightly when he saw Teagan enter the throne room.

"Teagan, what are you going here?" the Warden asked.

"I was escorting a caravan to Soldier's Peak. They're still restocking their supplies so I came here to gather supplies." The Bann replied. "I heard about you arrival and the attacks. I thought maybe I can be of assistance."

"It's great to have to here." Alistair nodded.

"I didn't expect you see either of you here again." Teagan said after a moment. "And I see Zevran is not attending."

"Yeah..." Aedan said softly and Teagan let the matter drop.

"I'll see if the Queen requires some additional help." The Bann offered as the tension broke. He didn't want to upset his friends so soon after seeing them again. "Eamon will appreciate this I believe. His relationship with the Queen is still fragile at best."

"I don't blame him for being cautions. She's a backstabbing power hungry bitch..." Alistair trailed off when he saw the grin on Aedan's face. "Ok, so I haven't gotten over the whole 'trying to kill us' moment she had when we confronted Loghian."

"Well here comes the bitch now." Aedan whispered as the doors at the other end of the chamber opened.

"Ah, you have arrived." The Queen emerged into the throne room causing the merriment to vanish completely. "I am pleased to see the Wardens have come to my summons at least. And you too Bann Teagan, this is indeed an honour."

"What's all this about Anora?" Alistair crossed his arms. He didn't bother addressing her as the Queen. "If a mage is attacking Denerim then you should go to the templars for help."

"Straight to the point I see." The Queen sat upon her throne. "Yes, there have been several magic attacks on Denerim as of late, each of them coming from within Fort Drakon."

"What about the men and women stationed there?" Teagan asked.

"They were removed from the Fort by the mage in question. We have been unable to get back inside." Anora answered grimly. "He has been in there for two weeks now. Frankly the people are becoming terrified."

"So what do you want from us?" Leliana inquired. Shale cocked her head to one side when Anora visibly paled. That was never a good sign.

"But now that you are here you can hear the truth about this mage." She glanced at her guards then motioned for them to leave. When the man returned there was a cloaked figure by his side.

"Who is this?" Leliana raised an eyebrow.

"I have brought you here to see him." Anora stated and held up her hand when Alistair was about to protest. "He would stop his attacks once you were here. I'm sorry I deceived you about this."

"Says the woman who stabbed us in the back twice." Alistair muttered to a solemn Aedan. The former templar turned his attention to the cloaked mage. "What do you want?"

"Zevran is not here..." the man said harshly. "Where is he?"

"That's simple..." the man growled. He reached up and before anyone could react he unleashed a bolt of raw energy at the gathered group. "I want you to suffer for your mistakes."

"What are you doing?" the Queen cried and the guards tried to take hold of the mage. Instead they were sent flying across the chamber and slammed into the nearest wall. "You said that you only wished to talk to them!"

"I want to send them a message, I want them to know that this is retribution." The cloaked man snarled as he reached down and grasped Alistair by the neck. "Send a message to Zevran. He needs to be here."

"Who...are you?" Alistair gasped as he tried to pry those cold fingers from his neck. The man grunted when he felt something tear into his back. Aedan had gotten back on his feet and attacked the mage from behind.

"That was a cheap hit." He snarled as he tossed Alistair aside and advanced towards Aedan. "Bring Zevran here then come to Fort Drakon, to the top of the tower. The place where the Archdemon fell."

"What are you?" Leliana was back on her feet while Shale had also managed to recover from the brutal attack.

"It appears to possess immense power, more so that the First Enchanter or even that vile Morrigan. Now this is interesting." Shale commented. Teagan was pulling Alistair away to safety.

"I want to make sure you follow through." The man suddenly lunged forward and knocked Alistair farther away. He grabbed Teagan by his shirt and pulled him close. "You'll do for now."

"Let him go!" Aedan cried enraged. He managed to dash forward and hit the cloaked man across the chest with his sword.

He reached up and tore away the black cloak hiding the mage's face. Silver hair like moonlight shone from atop a pale face drawn back into a vicious snarl. Blood red eyes narrowed in rage when Aedan stared in dawning horror at his opponent. Bringing up both hands the mage gathered up all his energy and unleashed a tempest attack on the people within the throne room.

He took hold of a still struggling Teagan and raised a hand to create a blue portal. Taking one last look at the group before him he stepped into the portal with his quarry. They would bring the assassin back to Ferelden and come to the fort that he knew without a doubt. And then he could finally fix the mistakes they had made. It was what he had been created for after all.

"Are you alright?" Alistair helped Aedan back onto his feet once the tempest had receded. He felt utterly drained and not in a good way.

"A-Alistair?" the Warden murmured when his vision came back to normal. Leliana and Shale were both struggling to get back on their feet while the guards took care of their Queen. "Is everyone else fine?"

"Nothing that we cannot recover from." Leliana groaned. Shale muttered but she nodded her head all the same. "Does it suffer similar injuries?" the Golem motioned towards the Queen.

"I'll be fine..." she was back on her feet. Alistair glared at the manipulative woman.

"So you were going to hand us over to that thing?" he growled at her. What Cailan ever saw in her he'll never understand.

"If it meant protecting my kingdom then yes." She said without remorse. "That mage will destroy the city if he is not stopped."

"I-I saw his face..." Aedan whispered harshly which caused everyone in the room to look at him. He felt Alistair's hand rubbing his cheek and it comforted him somewhat. "I saw the mage..."

"Aedan, what's wrong? What did you see?" Alistair was really worried now. He had never seen Aedan like this before and frankly it scared him.

"This is a joke...a sick joke. It has to be." The warrior shook his head, his shaggy brown hair falling into his blue eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong Aedan." Alistair pleaded. Those pained filled blue eyes stared into warm hazel ones then he spoke in a choked whisper.

"It was him...it was Darrian."

* * *

Here's another chapter and a big thank you to my reviewers. Lots of love from me!

Coming up next will be the letter Alistair sends Zevran and what exactly ahs happened to our dear Bann Teagan? I love that man 'love hearts in eyes'....anyway leave a review and the next chapter will be out soon.


	3. Under My Skin

**Chapter Three**

**Under My Skin**

_**Antiva City**_

_Zevran,_

_I know this will be hard to accept, even I can't believe it despite what Aedan saw but you need to know what's happening here. A mage is attacking Denerim, locking himself with Fort Drakon and threatening the people. The Queen in all her infinite wisdom wanted to let the mage have an audience with us._

_He took us all out with a single hit; even Morrigan and that nutty mother of hers didn't have that kind of power. Zev, the mage looked exactly like Darrian. I know that sounds insane but Aedan saw him, looked right into his eyes. Believe me I'd never ask you to come back but...Teagan was taken by the mage as insurance that you will be in Denerim within the next few days._

_As a friend I'm asking you to come back. I don't want to believe that this is Darrian, I can't think about that even now. We'll be at Eamon's Estate if you decided to come here. If you don't then I wish you joy, whatever that happens to bring you._

_Alistair_

His hands were trembling and the letter shook in his grasp even as the words blurred and melted away before his very eyes. It couldn't be true, this was a horrid sick joke and Zevran had to fight down the urge to scream out the pain gathering within his chest. How could Alistair do this to him? He recognized the man's handwriting so it was the Warden who sent this but why would he? Wasn't it enough that Zevran had to exist like this, trapped somewhere between living and a strange dream state.

Alistair had never seen this cruel or malicious to anyone, except Loghain and that was for excellent reason but to his own comrades he never took a joke this far. No, this had to be something else. There was no way Darrian was alive in Denerim and a mage at that! There was no possible conceivable way for this to be real. Zevran tossed the letter away in a fit of rage before he truly released his pain. He was trying to move on dammit and now this. But if there was a mage in Denerim who had the same face as his lover then...could it be that maybe Darrian was still alive?

Zevran shook his head at those agonising thoughts. He refused to believe a single word of that accursed note but he couldn't get his mind off of the words. Alistair had sounded so desperate and scared even. The letters had appeared shaken and written in a hurry. The assassin thought that perhaps Morrigan may have a hand in this but what would her motive be? To further inflict agony upon them? He could hardly believe that even she would be this cruel or harsh. There had to be another explanation behind all this.

Zevran wiped his suddenly wet eyes and cursed as his heart seared with that small spark of hope. He didn't want to go back to that city; he didn't want to lay eyes upon the fort where his world came to an end. He was existing here in Antiva City and that was more than enough. Turning around his eye caught the letter as it drifted and danced when a small gust of wind picked it up. Zevran had left his window open to admire the city below him.

Alistair's words were haunting him long after he went to bed and he tossed and turned the entire night unable t sleep without seeing that horrific night. He dreamt of the Archdemon as it howled and spat blue fire that melted the very rock around them. He saw Darrian drive his twin blades into the skull of the beast, blood erupting like a geyser and spraying the red headed rogue in ruby liquid. Darrian had been blinded by a pillar of light that escaped from the ancient god and then a shockwave knocked everyone off their feet and rendering them unconscious.

When he came to Zevran had saw that the Archdemon had become simply a pile of ash upon the blood stained ground while Darrian lay motionless, his emerald eyes opened and lifeless. Zevran awoke with a scream upon his lips from the nightmare, his bed drenched in sweat and tears staining his face. And yet that letter came once more to his mind.

Zevran refused to give into that piece of hope lingering in his heart and instead he got ready to leave the city. As long as those words remained burned into his mind he would never be able to get a decent night's rest. He wanted to confront Alistair in person about this letter and why he had written such a painful thing to begin with. He was going to leave the Crows in the hands on his second-in-command who was a decent warrior in his own right.

Zevran put on his drakeskin battle armour, the set Darrian had made for him in Denerim, and then he sheathed his own blades and left the bedroom. When he told the Crows of his intention to return to Ferelden there had been ripples of shock among the assassins. No one dared question their leader but Tala remained leaning into the shadows as Zevran told the group about his plans to leave. Was it because of that letter he had gotten yesterday? When he left she would do her own investigating.

Zevran was ready to depart by noon and he was soon making his way down to the nearest port to catch the next ship to Ferelden. The trade routes between the two countries linked Antiva and Denerim so he would arrive by the next day if the weather held out. It was painful with every step he took towards the port but he let his resolve remain firm. If he turned around now he would remain haunted and he didn't want another nightmare like that again anytime soon.

When he boarded the ship he let out a harsh breath he had been holding as he prayed that he was not making a huge mistake. But in a small way Zevran was happy that he would see Aedan and Leliana again. He had always gotten along with those two more than the others. In a way he looked upon them as a family, a brother and sister he never had. Hopefully they would give him the answers he sought. Zevran spent the rest of the journey alone in his cabin below decks.

On the day he arrived in Ferelden it was a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky and the city shone as bright as any jewel set upon a crown. He would have admired the sheer beauty of this place if not for the memories that stained it. This was nothing but an illusion anyway, the city was scarred and tormented and the people who survived would never be the same. Zevran took deep breaths as he walked out of the harbour area and along the streets making his way to Eamon's Estate. Alistair had written that he would be staying there waiting for Zevran to arrive. When he stepped into the sunlit market area Zevran closed his eyes as memories flooded back with all the force of a tidal wave. One memory in particular came to him, the moment he realised he was in love with Darrian Tabris.

"_I can't believe you wanted to talk me into a threesome!" Darrian yelled at his blond lover as he stalked out of the Gnawed Noble Tavern. "Restraint Zevran, try looking it up!"_

"_He is so not getting laid tonight." Aedan grinned alongside Alistair as they watched Darrian give his love the verbal lashing he deserved. _

"_Finally, some peace and quiet." The ex-templar looked thrilled. Honestly the antics those two got up to at night were enough to keep the whole forest awake. _

"_But she looked so enticing and you know how I am around such pretty things." The blond pouted slightly. That remark only pissed Darrian off._

"_Did it ever enter into that empty head of yours that I don't want to share you?" The red head snapped harshly. He was walking towards the market area, his steps angry and determined. Zevran really pissed him off sometimes. _

"_Darrian!" Zevran sounded more than a little worried now when the red head ignored him. He was on the verge of panic when Darrian practically broke into a run._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry!" a voice gasped when Darrian bumped into someone. He had been so angry and hurt he didn't see where he was walking. "I didn't mean to do that!"_

"_No, it wasn't your fault." Darrian wave his hand tiredly. He frowned when he saw who he had walked into. It was a small blond elf with slightly feminine features. He looked pretty cute actually. "Don't you work at the Pearl?"_

"_Yes...do I know you?" the blond inquired. He would've remembered taking this hot elf to bed. "My name is Calahel." _

"_No, I helped the Pearl owner out a few times. I'm Darrian." The Warden smiled slightly. _

"_Hey!" Zevran called when he finally caught up. "I was trying to explain myself."_

"_Look I'm tired and more than a little angry right now. Do not push me right now." Darrian threatened his lover as he glared at him harshly._

"_I can help you relax then." The smaller blond offered. He was smiling with a sultry look that made Zevran's skin crawl. "Consider it an apology. I am the best at what I do." _

"_But aren't you working?" Darrian asked. He noticed that Zevran was glaring daggers at Calahel by now. "If you want I can always pay...ah!" he was suddenly pulled back by a very angry looking assassin. _

"_Offer him something like that again and I'll personally cut your balls off with a Darkspawn knife!" Zevran growled in a way Darrian had never heard before. He couldn't believe it! Zevran was actually jealous. _

"_What was that about?" Darrian challenged. He crossed his arms waiting for an answer._

"_You brush me off then chat up that little tramp!" Aedan and Alistair were both watching everything with a look of fascination and delight. Zevran had never acted like this before. _

"_Not exactly fun when you're on the other end is it?" the Grey Warden cocked an eyebrow. Zevran had the decency to look ashamed for that one. "And if I want a massage then I can get one without your permission!" _

"_No one..." Zevran whispered as he grabbed hold of Darrian's arm and pulled him against the darkness of a nearby abandoned house. "No one will touch you like that!" _

_To him it finally sank in what Darrian had been trying to say. The thought of someone touching his red head in that way, the most intimate way possible made Zevran sick to his stomach and filled him with an urge to tear something apart in s very violent manner. When he saw Isabella again he couldn't help himself and he talked before he could think about the consequences. _

_The thought that Darrian could have left him like that was enough to make him feel cold panic and he quickly began kissing the Warden as if he would die at any moment. Darrian responded eagerly as he let Zevran oppressed him further against the wall, neither of them caring that they were out in the open. Zevran realised as he melted against his beautiful Warden that he could never give this up, he was completely addicted to this one man._

_It should have terrified him but right now the only thing he was certain about was how much he had come to love Darrian Tabris. Everything else just seemed second best to him now._

The assassin choked back a harsh sob as he walked towards the estate and past the open gates. If he allowed those memories to swarm him he would be taken back into that darkness he had gone through after Darrian died. It was strange or maybe a blessing but for months after that night atop Fort Drakon he didn't have any dreams or nightmares.

There was just a numbing darkness and a sense that something was very wrong. The guards stepped past to let him enter the building and he stepped into the foyer. Nothing had changed here except that the elves had gone. Zevran was glad about that at least. He glanced to his left and saw the room he used to wander around in with Leliana whenever they stayed at the estate.

There were a lot of memories here, most of them good and comforting. The assassin walked up the steps towards the second floor where the Arl's chambers were located. They were private rooms and no one entered them without Eamon's permission. He had a feeling that he would find Alistair there of all places.

When he approached the door he could hear voices that filled him with warmth and he couldn't stop the nostalgic smile from breaking across his face. He glanced into the room and saw Alistair, Aedan, Leliana, Shale and Sirius conversing about what had happened at the palace. They all looked good, just as he remembered them. Sten, Ogdren and Solona were absent but he didn't let that affect the sliver of joy creeping into his heart. It was good to see them again. He had missed them.

"What's this? I come all the way here and I don't even get a kiss?" the blond smirked when Aedan noticed him first.

"Zev..." the youngest Cousland whispered then he lunged forward and hugged the assassin. "Maker's breath it's good to see you."

"It is good to see you too." He replied softly as he hugged his friend back.

"You're looking better Zevran..." Alistair didn't need to finish the sentence. The elf had gained more weight and his skin looked better. But his eyes were still in that dull glass like state.

"Running the Crows has been better for my health. All the paperwork I can do without." The assassin replied.

"We-We did not think you would come back." Leliana was clearly stunned by his arrival.

"Even now it still surprises me." Shale commented. The Golem glanced down when Sirius ran forward and started rubbing his head against Zevran's hand. "Even the animal missed it."

"I got your letter Alistair." Zevran stared at the ex-templar. "You're not that cruel a person to send something like that as a joke. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, we'd better fill you in." The Warden nodded. "But we don't have a lot of time. Anora wants us to go to the fort and find the mage there."

"Fort Drakon." Zevran spat out the name as if it were acid on his tongue. "Please Aedan what did you see?"

"He was attacking Teagan. I pulled him away and tore off his hood. What I saw..." Aedan swallowed thickly. "His hair was white as the snow on Frostback Mountains and his eyes...so red and angry. But I swear to you it was Darrian looking at me. It was his face."

"Darrian..." Zevran slumped against the wall. "What's going on Alistair? Why is this mage doing this?!"

"I wish I knew." The former templar replied with a harsh voice. "Whoever is behind this is going to pay, I swear it."

"You are not going alone." Leliana spoke firmly. "Shale and I are coming with you. This mage needs to answer for this."

"Indeed. I shall enjoy turning it into a fine paste for the evil creatures with wings to feast upon." Shale sounded gleeful.

"It's been five years." Zevran gasped out. Now the pain was returning full force. "Why is this man doing this? Why is he using Darrian's image? Whatever that thing is it's not Darrian!"

"No one here thinks for a second that thing is our friend." Leliana stated hotly. "But out of all of us he wanted you here the most. He said something about making us pay for our mistakes then he took Bann Teagan."

"Zevran, please come with us." Aedan grasped the assassin's hands. "Whatever this thing intends to do we can't let it continue wearing Darrian's image."

"We need your help Zevran." Alistair said and there was nothing but simple honesty in his voice.

The assassin sighed heavily and looked away from Aedan's searching blue eyes. He didn't want to go back there, he couldn't go into that tower and relive what happened five years ago. But Teagan had been pulled into this and whoever that mage was he was going to use Darrian's image to get what he wanted. Zevran couldn't live with himself if he let this continue, if Darrian's name was sullied and spat upon by the very people he died to protect. Taking a deep breath he regained his composure and looked Aedan in the eye.

"I'll come with you."

Hi again my readers. So Zevran is going to help and hopefully find the peace he wants but just who is the mage and what mistakes does he want to correct? That's for me to know and you to find out. Mwuhahaha!!!

That flashback scene I wrote with Zevran and Darrian was fun to do. The way I portrayed my PC in the game is that he comes off as a guy who would castrate his lover for even thinking about a threesome. But Zevran learned his lesson in the end :)

Anyway review and the next chapter is coming very soon.


	4. Devil Beside Me

**Chapter Four**

**Devil Beside Me**

_**Beyond the Fade**_

_**Desert of Doors**_

Teagan wished he could go back to sleep. When he opened his eyes after being pulled through that blue portal he had landed on hot sand that made up a desert which seemed to stretch on forever in all directions. Despite the condition of this alien landscape there was no immense heat. In fact it was a very pleasant warmth. Teagan managed to stand up on shaky legs and he stopped when he saw the uncloaked figure of the mage who attacked him and his friends. His eyes widened in horror when he took in those familiar features.

He was looking directly at Darrian or at least the thing wearing his face. The mage had snow white hair and bright ruby red eyes and he was wearing an outfit that reminded Teagan a little of that witch Morrigan. He went to grab his sword but found nothing by his side. Without a weapon he was as good as dead if he attacked this mage. The red eyed man scowled at the Redcliffe warrior then grabbed him by the shirt collar.

Teagan tried to fight back but the mage was incredibly strong and he was soon being pulled towards a flight of stone steps leading up. Teagan was stopped at the foot of the steps then the mage began to chant something in a strange language. Once his chant was complete a faint clicking noise resounded throughout the desert and what appeared to be a large door opened overhead. Teagan had never seen anything like this before and he had been witness to Morrigan's feats of powerful magic as well as that demon that had possessed Connor five years ago.

If that was a door then this desert must be in some kind of magic bubble. The question was where exactly? Teagan felt a cold hand wrap around his arm and pull him up the stairs until they entered into a dimly lit chamber. The Bann was stopped at a long wooden table while the mage stripped off his cloak and dropped it on a chair. He then turned and stared at the Redcliffe warrior.

Teagan swallowed down the bile that had risen in his throat. This man was the living image of a good friend and the hero of Ferelden. What manner of demon could do this? To take Darrian's face and use that kind of power and terror was sick and twisted. Those red eyes just continued to stare at him as if he were sizing the man up.

Teagan was no fool and he knew that to attack this mage would mean certain death and not a fast one. Whatever this creature was he would try to find out but right now he needed to know exactly where he was. The mage was the first to move and he took up a seat then motioned for Teagan to take one also. The Bann found this more than a little unusual but he took up the offer all the same. At least the mage wanted to talk.

"They'll come for you. They have that complex about them. You don't have to worry about your own wellbeing." The mage spoke in a stone quite different from the attack at Denerim.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Teagan demanded.

"That place you came from is called the Desert of Doors. And this is Fort Drakon, one of the many rooms it has at least." The mage looked around the chamber he was in. "The Abyss of Time happened to open up beneath this specific place."

"Abyss of Time? What is that? I don't understand what you are saying." Teagan shook his head.

"Let me explain a little." The mage got up. "The night the Archdemon died a hole was ripped through the Fade. It was a very small one but it was still there, a window which meant it was an escape route. Something slipped through that night and the Abyss of Time had been breached."

"So that desert is part of the Fade?" Teagan questioned.

"You could say it's beyond the Fade, a place no human or elf can reach even in their dreams." The mage replied. "It's taken five years in your time but now the breach has ruptured and I need to close it before it's too late."

"And you think Alistair and the others are to blame?" Teagan frowned at the mage.

"All of them are needed. Alistair, Aedan, Leliana and Zevran..." the mage looked away when he said that name. "They need to see what their mistakes have cost them."

"What mistakes? They lost a friend saving Ferelden. Don't you think that's payment enough?" Teagan sounded angry.

"If they were innocent then I wouldn't be here, in this shape with this face." He pointed to Darrian's face. "I know I have his image. It was supposed to get them here and it worked. They will come and then I can fix what they messed up."

"What are you going to do?" Teagan whispered when those red eyes narrowed to slits.

"Simple..." he smiled but the sight was one of terrible sadness. "I'm going to kill them."

* * *

_**Denerim**_

Fort Drakon was still as eerie and oppressive as ever but there was also something very wrong about it now. Just looking at it chilled Zevran to his core and he forced his eyes away from the building. Alistair and Aedan were ahead of the assembled group while the Queen sent an armed guard along with them to the fort. How could five years pass by so quickly? The fort itself had been rebuilt and was still a training ground for new recruits. He had also been told that a statue of Darrian had been built at the top of the tower where he had died.

Zevran banished those images as soon as they came to him. He had to help find Teagan and destroy this creature. Alistair took cautious steps up to the front gate to the tower then he pushed the heavy doors open. Leliana, Shale, Sirius and Aedan followed closely behind Alistair while Zevran took tentative steps towards the fort entrance. The other soldiers didn't look too happy about getting this assignment but they followed the others into the fort.

Zevran stepped into the darkened hallway and took a breath. The air smelled and tasted a little funny in here but he put it down to the magic that mage was using. Alistair took the others towards the nearest staircase after exploring the first floor and finding nothing. So far the place was eerily quiet until they reached the second floor. Here the taste and feel in the air became thicker. There was still no sign of life however and the mage had yet to make an appearance. Once they got to the third floor the group stopped.

The next floor up was the very top of the fort itself but on this floor there was a bizarre ripple was spreading throughout the corridors and chambers. The air was so heavy here it was almost difficult to breathe or even concentrate. Alistair took a deep breath and walked as best he could towards the staircase.

Zevran followed them but his heart was becoming heavier with each step he took. The longer he stayed in this place the more he thought of his reasons for even being here. If this mage was connected to what happened five years ago then what would be the point in fighting him?

It wouldn't bring Darrian back. Once someone crossed the Fade and entered the Maker's embrace they could never be returned. What was the point of going through this agony all over again? Zevran wanted to scream or kill something in the most terrible manner he could think of but instead Alistair made it to the top floor of the fort. The group stopped and stared in shock and sick fascination at the portal that had been created in the centre of the floor. There was a swirling blue vortex that resembled a whirlpool and lightning forked around the portal's outer flow.

Zevran noticed that beneath the vortex there were the remains of stone, quite possible the statue that had been created for the fallen Warden. Something about this act of destruction fuelled Zevran with white hot rage that threatened to burst out at any moment. The vortex spat out energy and caused more rippled to form around the air. The assassin had a feeling that if he stepped into that thing he would find the mage. He glanced at Alistair and Aedan and by the looks on their faces they reached the same conclusion.

The vortex was the only place left to enter to find this man and Teagan. As Zevran stared into the swirling depths he absently wondered if he would come back but the thought of being trapped within that place didn't exactly bother him. Because despite everything else that has happened he held onto the single hope that he would somehow find Darrian if he stepped into the portal. If he could just see him one more time, tell him what he should have told him when he had the time then perhaps he would finally find some kind of peace.

"So now what?" Leliana asked. The others already looked resolved. "Do you think we should step into that thing? The Maker only knows where we will end up."

"I don't think we have a choice." Alistair muttered. He unsheathed his sword and took a small step towards the portal.

"Let me go first." Zevran stopped the former templar.

"Are you sure?" Aedan didn't look convinced. "Zevran, we don't know what's through there."

"We're going to find out eventually right?" the blond man smirked. "Let me go through first Aedan."

"If it wants to fall into a vast pit of darkness then let it." Shale put in.

"Thank you Shale, now I feel very secure about this venture." Alistair rolled his eyes.

Zevran shook his head then ran towards the vortex before anyone could stop him. His body slammed into a thick wall of raw energy and it felt as if his flesh was being stripped from his bones. He wanted to scream against the agony tearing him apart and then he fell onto hard floor and his vision burst into white. As Zevran gasped for breath he heard thumps and groans of pain signalling that the others had also fallen through the portal. There was one very loud thump, probably Shale arriving and then a groan.

The assassin finally found the strength to sit up and he took in the room he had landed in. It was a plain room with a table and some chairs, nothing more. But he did see a large hole in the floor with two wooden hatch doors on other side open and revealing a staircase.

"And I thought the Joining was painful." Aedan gritted out as he sat up. "Give me Archdemon invading dreams any day."

"I hear you..." Alistair looked very green in the face.

"Where are the guards?" Leliana gasped out. "They were right behind us."

"Perhaps they did not make it." Shale dusted herself off. "It was a painful ride. I am amazed we all made it."

"But where are we now?" Zevran muttered while looking around the simple room. "There's only that hole in the floor."

"Is this a room within the fort?" Leliana asked.

"I can't tell." Aedan admitted. The only times he was in the fort was when he had been taken prisoner and when they were rushing to find the Archdemon. "But if it is why did that portal take us here?"

"We won't find any answers here." Leliana glanced down into the hatch. "I wonder what is down there."

"At least the air feels lighter here." Zevran commented then he unsheathed his own daggers. "The mage could be down there. If he dies then this could end, right?"

"But we don't know why he's here." Alistair pointed out. "Why now after five years? Nothing about this makes any sense to me."

"And another problem...the portal has vanished." Shale pointed out to the others. Indeed there was no vortex on this side. "It would seem that we are trapped here."

"And this day had so much potential." Alistair began checking his supplies. "I've got a few health poultices and some venom flasks. Without Wynne's healing spells we'll need to be careful down there."

"Alright, let's see the rest of this place shall we?" Zevran took the first step down into the opened hatch.

He was surprised when he didn't feel scared but instead a sense of calm seemed to wash over him. Now all he wondered was what he would find.

* * *

Hi again guys.

Sorry about not updating yesterday but I went to see Avatar and it was so awesome!!!

By the time I got home I was exhausted and unable to write anything. It was almost midnight but now here is the next chapter and coming up Zevran confronts the mage while the mysterious red eyed man reveals his plans. Why does he need them within the Fade to kill them? Why does he even exist? All these questions will be answered and he will get a name in the next chapter too.

Catch you all very soon dear ones.


	5. I Am I Feel

**Chapter Five**

**I Am I Feel**

_**Desert of Doors**_

The last thing any of them expected to find when they descended the steps was a vast desert stretching out before them in all directions. Alistair spun around a few times just to make sure he wasn't see things while Aedan did pretty much the same thing. Even Shale was very impressed with this place while Leliana was just stunned mute. But Zevran only had eyes for one thing in this desert and that was a strange door sitting there just a few feet away from him.

The door itself was nothing special, just a plain wooden door but why was it even in this place? The others had also noticed the door because they were now gathered behind the elf. The assassin reached out and gently pulled the door open. He was blinded by a flash of light and when his vision cleared up they were now standing in a stone chamber. Zevran turned around but stopped when he saw that the door was now missing. Alistair and Aedan were both ready for a fight but they looked very uneasy and who could blame them. Leliana and Shale also got ready for a fight just as something shambled from the joined corridor just ahead of them.

Zevran was surprised and more than a little disturbed when a Darkspawn speared from the chamber ahead, its sword bloodied and ready for a battle. Leliana, now a Master with a bow and arrow, took aim and killed the beast with a single shot. Shale activated her Rock Master ability before walking on ahead with Aedan at the front. When they had been travelling across Ferelden it had been Aedan who acted as the leader most of the time with Darrian always there to help him when he needed it.

Sometimes it was too hard for Aedan and he couldn't do it alone. His family had been slaughtered and his sister Elissa had died at Ostagar while Fergus remained missing. It was a testament to Aedan's character that he didn't give up hope completely despite what he had been through. The same could be said for Alistair. Zevran followed closely behind them as Aedan led them into a narrow stone corridor.

The chamber looked like it had been carved and the stone was a dull golden colour. More Darkspawn emerged to fight them but they were no match for the group. There were hurlocks and gemlocks but no ogres or alphas came into the fighting which was a relief. Soon they reached the end of the corridor but there was a square hole in the floor. To make sure they didn't miss anything the group split up and examined the different corridors and smaller chambers within the immediate area.

Only corpses of Darkspawn littered the ground leaving the only means of an exit the hole in the floor. Aedan took the lead this time and he jumped down into the hole and landed in a similar chamber as the one above him. The others joined soon afterwards but this chamber was a little bigger and had more corridors. It was like a maze in construction.

The Darkspawn roamed the corridors but as before they were no threat. Alistair and Aedan cut through them as easily as a hot knife through butter. Shale decimated them with a well thrown boulder while Leliana provided the group with her songs and well aimed arrows. Zevran, as quiet as he could, used the darkness to take out any monsters that came his way. It was almost laughable the way they cut down the beasts. He had to wonder if this was the best that mage could throw at them.

Then again how long did this maze extend for and how deep did it go? After navigating through the numerous tunnels and passages they found another hole and like before jumped down onto the lower level. Immediately the group noticed that something was very different here. It was a large square room with nothing else except a door. Zevran hoped that the door would take them back out into the desert at least.

"What's that?" Leliana questioned when she saw a shadow moving across the other end of the room. "I saw someone over there."

"Whoever it was they've gone down to the next floor." Alistair said when he went to investigate. "We better check that door first."

"Shale, you and Leliana come with me." Aedan approached the door while Alistair and Zevran remained by the hole in the ground.

"Anything?" Alistair called to his companions.

"The door leads back out into the desert. I think because we opened it the door will be there as a way to get back there. At least we're not stuck here anymore." Aedan sounded relieved. Leliana and Shale had stepped through the door and were now back in the chamber.

"We better catch up to that person Leliana saw." Zevran spoke up.

"Did you see who it was?" Shale turned to the bard.

"I couldn't get a good look but the person had the build of a man. It might have been that mage." Leliana nodded.

"Let's go then." Alistair ran back towards the hole. "We might be able to catch up to him."

The group moved quickly after the Warden and they reached the lower level. Like the other chambers this one was a vast maze riddled with Darkspawn that were easily dispatched. Aedan quickly took them throughout the corridors until they reached the next hole in the floor. They followed down two more chambers until finally they reached what appeared to be the bottom of the maze. Here there were no chambers or corridors but a single pathway made of stone that was lined with torches.

At the end of the path was a large stone door with bizarre runes carved into the stone. Just looking at them gave Zevran chills down his spine but finally his eyes rested on the figure of Teagan who was lying on the floor in front of the stone doorway.

"Teagan!" Alistair rushed to his friend's side. The Bann slowly opened his eyes when Alistair shook him. "Teagan, are you alright?"

"Yes..." he moaned painfully. He had a nasty bruise forming above his right eye. Evidently he had been knocked out cold. "But how did you get here?"

"It's a long story." Aedan helped the man to his feet. "We need to get you out of here now."

"Wait!" Teagan gasped out. "That mage...he wants to kill you here!"

"We can handle it when it arrives." Shale replied.

"You don't understand." Teagan shook his head sharply. "He said you needed to be here! He wants you to pay for your mistakes."

"And you will pay."

A cold voice snarled from behind them causing the group to turn around to face the source. Zevran had thought of this moment so many times in his head. He thought about what he would say what he would do but nothing came to him. There was only a cold numbness and then the shock and horror settled in. Those blood red eyes were so cold and devoid of emotion it made him shiver. The once vibrant ruby tresses were now as cold and white as snow. The build was the same, the face was the same and Zevran wanted nothing more in the world than to embrace the beautiful elf.

But it was those eyes that stopped him from doing anything. Zevran remembered how Darrian's eyes always shown what he was feeling. They flashed when angry and glowed when happy. But his eyes had always looked the best when he stared at Zevran and no one else. Those red eyes didn't belong to Darrian. There was simply nothing in them.

"And now all the players have arrived." The mage intoned.

"Whoever you are you will die here." Aedan growled angrily. "You won't wear that face any longer."

"Your threats are empty Warden." The mage glared at the group. "Now I can finally close the breach."

"Breach? What are you talking about?" Alistair frowned.

"Because of your actions a door has been opened within the Fade. Your very existence puts everything in danger." The mage approached them. "You can't leave here until the breach has been sealed."

"I won't listen to this." Zevran whispered through clenched teeth. "Just stop talking."

"Why dear Zevran?" the mage cooed. "Are you afraid to look at me? Does the very sight of me make you sick to your stomach?"

"You're not him..." Zevran shook his head. "You are not Darrian. He was never this cold or spoke in that voice. You're nothing but a disgusting demon wearing his face!"

"I'm not some pathetic little demon seeking a way out of this prison. I was born here and here you will die." The mage raised his hands and fire ignited within them. "This is the only way. Your beloved Darrian would most certainly approve."

"Shut up!" Zevran screamed. His own eyes narrowed at the sight of the mage. "Whatever you are I will destroy you." He vowed in a dangerous voice. "I know with all that I am Darrian loved us. He died for us and for Ferelden. Don't you dare belittle him."

"I know exactly what Darrian was and what he did." The mage lowered his red eyes. "And you must know that I take no joy in this."

"You won't live to injure even one of us." Zevran brought up his daggers.

"The door!" Leliana suddenly called out. "It is opening!"

"What?" the mage looked surprised and when he turned around the stone door was indeed opening up. "How is this possible?" he whispered.

"What are you doing?" Alistair called to the white haired man.

"This is not my work." The mage replied. "All the time I have been here this door has remained shut. I couldn't find a way to open the Memory Door."

"Ahh!" Aedan gasped when harsh light blinded him.

Slowly the sounds of a battle filled the air and a cold wind blew across the place they had been taken to. When they opened their eyes Alistair and Aedan stared in shock at where they were. Although it had been utterly destroyed five years ago they were standing atop the Tower of Ishal within Ostagar and by the sounds of it there was a battle raging below them. But they were not alone on this tower. Alistair and Aedan watched as they saw themselves running up the steps along with two tower guards only to confront a giant ogre.

"What's going on?" Aedan asked through clenched teeth. "What magic is this?"

"I told you this is a Memory Door." The mage explained. "Somehow the door has recreated your memory of this battle."

"Darrian..." Zevran whispered as he watched the elf rogue attack the ogre without hesitation. Even then he was so quick and agile, always so amazing in a fight. Zevran wanted to reach out and touch him, run his fingers through those ruby red locks.

"I think we have problems." Shale announced when something happened to the ogre. A blue light surrounded the beast and another ogre appeared on the tower but this one was snarling in the direction of the real group.

"Now what's happening?" Alistair brought up his sword and shield.

"No...this isn't a memory, it feels like an Echo." The mage murmured. "The Abyss is reacting to you. You need to fight this thing now."

"Echo?" Zevran asked.

"We'll get the answers later!" Aedan called when the ogre attacked them.

As the memory played out the ghost-like ogre lunged for them with all its strength. Alistair and Aedan dodged the attack while Leliana remained at a safe distance so she would use her bow. Shale activated Rock Mastery and tossed a boulder at the beast which managed to stun it. Zevran used his agility to get behind the ogre and he slammed his daggers into the creature's back.

Surprisingly blood gushed out from the gaping wounds. The gore howled in pain but Zevran gave Alistair and Aedan enough time to slice at the monster's legs and lower torso. Leliana fired an arrow directly towards it face. Jumping up Zevran plunger his dagger directly into the back of the ogre and dragged the blade down effectively tearing open the muscle and flesh.

Alistair jumped up and kicked the ogre in the chest causing it to topple to the ground. Once it was on its back he raised his sword, the blue blade called Starfang, and drove it into the head. Starfang brought down ogres easily and the sword had been a gift from Darrian.

Alistair treasured the sword and used it as his signature weapon. When the ogre fell Alistair jumped off the beast's chest and back onto the stone ground. Aedan turned and saw that the memory was over and another flash of light blinded them again. When the light faded the group were back out on the stone walkway and the stone door was now sealed with a thick bolt and chains.

"What happened to you?" Teagan cried when they reappeared. "You all vanished into that door."

"There was a memory in there...from the battle at Ostagar." Aedan explained. "I've never seen magic like that before."

"What in the Maker's name was that?" Alistair demanded on the mage who looked equally puzzled.

"Something has changed here. The very feel of the Abyss has changed. It feels lighter, like something has been fitted into place." The mage glanced at the group. "You have done this."

"Done what exactly?" Leliana asked.

"I thought if you died then the Abyss would be fixed. But you opened the Memory Door and defeated the Guardian. There is another way to close the breach." The white haired man nodded. "There's a chance more doors have appeared within the desert now."

"Look, let's just get out of here first." Alistair spoke up. "Then you can explain what's going on. I'm getting a headache from all of this."

"So you are not going to harm them?" Teagan raised an eyebrow.

"I..." the mage looked away. "I do not see the reason now. They unlocked the Memory Door after all."

"But what are you?" Zevran stepped in front of the mage. "I want to know what you are. Why do you have Darrian's face? Why do you even exist?"

"I was born here..." the mage answered after a moment. "I simply came into existence but I was born with the knowledge of this place and an instinct to find you and bring you here."

"..." Zevran looked away, unsure of what to say. First this man wanted to kill them and now he wanted them alive to unlock these Memory Doors. Nothing made sense anymore to him. "What's your name?" he whispered.

The mage looked a little surprised at the question and there was a strange look in those eyes of his. Finally he took a breath and spoke his own name.

"Durion...my name is Durion."

* * *

So there's the name and it's Elvish for Dark One.

Coming up next Durion tells them what he knows about the Abyss and another door is revealed to them. Also on a side note I forgot to write it down but the dog remained back at the palace with Anora.

And on another note this is for Night Xiniall please, please update your Night and Day story soon. 'Big puppy eyes' I can't wait to see what'll happen between Alistair and Zevran if they decide to battle for the heart of their Dalish Elf.

Aside from that review and see you all very soon.


	6. Aedan's Rose Thorns

**Chapter Six**

**Aedan's Rose Thorns**

_**Desert of Doors**_

When they returned to the upstairs chamber along with the now named mage the group were about ready to ask their questions about this place. Teagan explained that Durion had already told him all he knew or at least all he admitted to knowing. The Bann was the one to give them an explanation on the desert and what was called the Abyss of Time. They were told that a rupture had occurred within the Fade and on the night the Archdemon died a hole had been ripped across the Veil causing this place to be created.

As Aedan listened to Durion telling them about the function of the Memory Door all he could think about was having to relive moments from his life that he wanted to remain dead and buried. Would he see his family's brutal murder at Howe's hands again or will the others see how much his sister's death truly affected him. After Ostagar he, Darrian, Solona and Alistair had to find a safe place to rest and plan their next move.

Lothering had been the nearest town and they followed Morrigan to the place which was now a home for fleeing refugees. In truth Aedan had never wanted this mission, he didn't even want to become a Grey Warden but he had little choice when Howe destroyed his life. He only took Duncan's offer out of revenge and it was that rage which fuelled him, kept him going when nothing else would. But there was always another who kept him strong, gave him what he needed to get through all this.

Alistair had been right beside him from the moment they met. He didn't like to lead men but he was a loyal soldier who followed Aedan's orders without question. But more than that he was someone to talk to and when the grief finally caught up to Aedan it was Alistair who pulled him back from the brink of oblivion.

It was after that time when the demon had taken control of the Magi Tower and they had gotten trapped within the Fade, helpless puppets at the whim of the Sloth Demon. Aedan wouldn't buy this cheap imitation of life and he broke free to find his friends and kill the demon in question. Wynne had been tormented by the deaths of the young mages while Shale had once again become simply a statue. Alistair had been bought into the dream of a happy life with his older sister Goldana and Aedan had been forced to break his best friend out of the trance.

It was when they faced the demon did Aedan's own nightmare come to life. In his heart he knew that there was a chance Elissa and Fergus did not survive Ostagar but when the Sloth Demon tempted him with a chance to have the life he should have led with his family all there and smiling he had lost total control.

It was on their way back to camp when Aedan snuck off into the forest and sat next to a small stream and he just let out all the tears he could manage. He would have given anything to hear Fergus tease him about crying when he was supposed to be a strong man. He wanted Elissa to be there making daisy chains which she then put into his hair driving him mad in the process. He wanted to see his sister-in-law and little Oren again and tell him how much he loved both of them.

He wanted to see his parents again, to feel his mother wrap her arms around him and hear his father's soothing voice. He just wanted his family back. Aedan didn't know how much time had passed as he sat there and sobbed for the life that had been cruelly ripped away from him. None of this was fair or right. And for one insane moment he thought about ending it all. He had even taken hold of the small knife he kept attached to his boot and brought it up to his wrist.

Then like always Alistair came and stopped him, he had torn away the knife and started screaming at Aedan until he couldn't breathe. The ex-templar just sat next to his best friend and listened to what he had to say when Aedan just stared up at him with dead eyes. Alistair had lost Duncan yes and that had hurt so badly but to lose your family in such a manner and then bottling up all those emotions had finally driven Aedan to the brink.

The last Cousland boy just wanted to stop hurting like this all the time. Having people depend on him like this was too much. Then Alistair had calmly told him that he was not alone in this, he had never been alone. Darrian and Solona were trying as hard as they could to help create this army for Ferelden. They too had lost so much before their Joining. They all shared a pain none of the others could be privy to, not right now.

Aedan listened as Alistair told him to stop taking everything onto his own shoulders and to let the others help too. Darrian was a skilled rogue and made a fine leader and Solona was of royal blood for Maker's sake. She could lead men as effectively as any of them. Aedan didn't have to do any of this by himself. As the night wore on Aedan felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders as Alistair let him know how much the others wanted to help. He had been so wrapped up in his own anger and grief he hadn't even taken the time to see how much the others were affected too.

Darrian could never go home because of what happened on his ruined wedding day and Solona had also lost her family but to the hands of her brother. To be betrayed by kin is a pain too unbearable to explain. Aedan had wiped his eyes and smiled brokenly but thanked Alistair for all he had said and made him see. The former templar promised to keep what happened tonight a secret. Aedan had been about to go back to the camp when Alistair held something out t him.

"Here look at this. Do you know what this is?" he asked when he handed Aedan a small flower.

"It's a rose..." the Cousland warrior stared at the beautiful red rose in his hands unsure of what to make of it. "Is this a trick?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm trying to trick you. Is it working?" Alistair had an adorable blush painting his cheeks about now.

"So you've had this the whole time?" Aedan smiled a little.

"I picked it in Lothering. I know I probably show have left it but I just couldn't." Alistair looked a little sheepish. "I remember thinking how could something so beautiful exist in all this despair and ugliness."

"I-It's amazing Alistair. I'm glad you took it from that place." Aedan inwardly cursed when his voice started to shake a little.

"I'm glad you like it." The former templar looked relieved. "I was just thinking here I am doing all this complaining and all the time you've been in so much pain. You never once got a word of thanks or seen the good things about being a Grey Warden. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy."

"Alistair..." Aedan breathed out.

"I just wanted to say something, to tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this darkness." He smiled a little at the Warden causing Aedan's heart to jump and butterflies started dancing in his belly.

"No one's ever given me something like this before..." Aedan looked down at the fragile flower in his hands.

"I know it was impulsive...was it the wrong thing to do?" Alistair sounded shy all of a sudden. Aedan couldn't help but admire how adorable he was at the moment.

"No it wasn't. Thank you so much Alistair." Feeling a little bold and so very grateful Aedan leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his fellow Warden's forehead.

"W-Well now that that's out of the way shall we head back?" Alistair's face was now bright red which caused Aedan to laugh a little. "You laughed." Alistair said with awe. "I've never heard you laugh before, not like that."

"I guess I didn't feel like I had anything to feel happy about at the time." Aedan admitted softly. "It still hurts Alistair but..." he stared at his best friend. "You just made it all bearable."

"I'm at your service." He nodded with a smile. "Let's head back before Sirius comes looking for you."

Aedan was pulled from his memories when his fingers wrapped around the golden locket he kept secure round his neck. He had been so afraid of losing the rose and in time it would have wilted away. During one of their trips into Denerim he had bought a golden locket then crushed the red petals and gently placed them into the necklace. He carried it with him everywhere now. It was his good luck charm and a reminder that he was never alone in the world.

Thinking back to that time five years ago Aedan had always felt different around Alistair from the moment he found him annoying a mage. He had been the only one to see the pain he had been in. Aedan honestly didn't know where he would be now without Alistair in his life. What would his life be like now if Alistair had died that night instead of Darrian?

The Warden swallowed thickly just thinking about it. He couldn't imagine a world without Alistair in it now. He stared at a silent Zevran and he wondered how the elf kept going. Zevran had never shown his true feelings about anything except when he was around Darrian. The red head had the ability to bring out a different side to people and with Zevran it was a chance to mend a broken heart. Aedan sighed sadly as he looked into those empty hazel eyes.

Was this how he would have looked like if it had been Alistair who died fighting the Archdemon? No, no he knew in his heart what he would have done. The Taint would kill him in thirty years anyway but he wouldn't face those three decades alone. Zevran was a lot stronger than he gave himself credit for because Aedan knew that if he had lost Alistair he would have followed after him. A world without his lover wasn't one worth living in.

"So you want us to find and destroy these Guardians so the breach can be fixed, right?" Alistair summed up what the mage had told them. "Why does that not sound as simple as I would like?"

"Since when is anything that simple?" Aedan pointed out.

"It's either this or I go back to my original plan." Durion crossed his arms. "So which will it be?"

"I don't know about the rest of you but I happen to like being alive." Alistair muttered. "But more than that I want to know about you."

"What about me?" Durion scowled.

"Are you a demon or a spirit of the Fade?" Leliana questioned him. "You wear the face of someone we all loved and lost. To look upon you now is very unsettling."

"I was born into this world with no choice about my appearance." The mage looked away. "I already told you about how I woke up here and what I needed to do. Why I have your friend's face is beyond me."

"I find it all fascinating." Shale admitted. "It's very existence is a miracle."

"Miracle or not there is powerful forces at work here." Leliana said.

"It doesn't matter." Zevran interrupted them sharply. "Let's destroy these Guardians and go home."

"Zevran!" Aedan turned to him.

"It's not as if we have much of a choice correct?" the blond elf asked. "The sooner we get this done the better."

"He's right." Aedan muttered despite his own misgivings.

There was still too much left unanswered about this entire affair. First this place the Abyss of Time and the Archdemon's death created a breach in the Veil. It all seemed too much to take in at once but Zevran was more than willing to venture back into the Desert of Doors. And there was the matter of Durion himself. What exactly was this creature and what was his true purpose?

For now they would find these Guardians and defeat them but until they found a way back out of here then Aedan would keep a close eye on Durion. He was keeping things from them, that much was obvious but with those magical powers he was too strong to confront directly.

"Are you alright?" Alistair's warm breath caressed his ear.

"What are we doing here Alistair?" Aedan faced his love. "I can't get my head around any of this. The Abyss and that desert and Durion. Maker's breath what are we doing here? We fought the Darkspawn and ended a Blight. Didn't we lose enough for Ferelden?"

"I know." Alistair whispered. "But Zevran does have a point. If we kill these Guardians then maybe we can find out more about Durion in the process, right?"

"Yes, but I want to know more about Durion. Alistair, keep an eye on Zevran for me." Aedan pleaded with the taller man.

"You have my word. Let's catch up to the others." The blond man smiled and pressed a kiss against red lips. "We'll find a way out, I promise you."

"Because you want the cheese when it goes on sale tomorrow?" Aedan teased.

"Seriously?" Alistair's eyes lit up. "There's a cheese sale?"

"That's why I love you." Aedan laughed as he walked to the staircase. "You're still that adorable handsome idiot I met five years ago."

"I'm not an idiot!" Alistair called then pouted as he chased after the others. "Well, at least he called me handsome."

* * *

This chapter was written as a gift for Night Xiniall. You wanted to know more about Alistair and Aedan and here is the product.

Of course you do realise that this is bribe material for you to write chapter three to your story.

I was thinking maybe getting Lerein to confront Alistair about that little comment he made at the end of chapter two. Ohh, how about when the other Crows come after Lerein to fulfil the contract for Loghain and we get to see how nasty Zevran can be when someone he loves is threatened. Or you could just appease my perverted fangirl and give me a lovely threesome....just a thought.

Anyway next chapter coming up is another door and the next Guardian is another very familiar face.

Till next time my dear readers.


	7. Fallen Princess

**Chapter Seven**

**Fallen Princess **

_**Orzammar**_

_**The Royal Palace**_

Solona Audecan hated her duty.

She was the last of her royal bloodline and as such she had a duty to her people even though the kings were chosen by the Assembly. Because she was now a Grey Warden the former fallen princess was practically the queen here in all but title. The people looked up to her more than they looked to Harrowmount for guidance and to add to her duties she took warriors into the Deep Roads monthly to quell the remaining Darkspawn.

Solona had believed that after the Blight ended and the Archdemon was slain she would have a quiet life, one away from the politics and power grabbing that had ripped her family apart in the first place. When Alistair had been backed into a corner and practically forced to becoming king Solona made her statement and talked the man out of it. She had seen firsthand what the crown could so to a person and Alistair was too good a soul to fall victim to that kind of corruption.

Aside from that she knew that he would have been forced to give up Aedan Cousland, another survivor of Ostagar and a man who was a lot more fragile that he let on. She would vehemently deny it but Solona could be considered a romantic at heart and Aedan had healed because of the love he had gotten from Alistair. They had already lost Darrian; she couldn't bear to lose someone else she loved as a brother. In her opinion being king or queen was a living nightmare. Maybe that way of thinking was selfish but she honestly didn't care.

Power corrupts and lives are torn asunder. She would be much happier on the surface travelling Ferelden or even going to Antiva and Orlais. But the one silver lining was Gorim. Always by her side to help and love her Solona had managed to settle into her role in Orzammar with him by her side.

Sometimes the Assembly would try to talk her into marrying another from a high noble family but time and time again she refused. If the Audecan bloodline survived then it would be shared with Gorim's blood. Yet the chances of her falling pregnant were very low. To become a Grey Warden was indeed a sacrifice. Today there was a vote being held but she didn't know what on, she couldn't be bother to know the politics of her home city. Instead she was preoccupied with a note she had received from Queen Anora some weeks ago.

At the time she had been leading a group into the Deep Roads and could not answer the letter but now she had time to go over what the queen had to say. There was a powerful mage attacking Denerim and Anora wanted the heroes of Ferelden to ride to her aid. Now that was one woman Solona would love to see hang from a gallows. Anora reminded her too much of Bhelen and his lust for power.

The other thing that troubled Solona was the nature of the emergency. If it was a mage then why didn't Anora send for the templars? They were trained from childhood to combat and destroy mages so why not send for them? Solona and her former companions had held their own against several mages in the past but this was still very odd. Now that things had settled down and the Deep Roads were quiet again after so long Solona was thinking about going to Denerim to investigate this matter. Besides she missed her old friends and she wanted to see how they were faring. Gorim would come with her, of that she had no doubt but she wanted to let Harrowmount know what was going on first before she made any plans.

The former princess was now suited up in her warrior's armour and ready to leave with Gorim waiting within the Hall of Heroes. Her lover had been more than eager to get out of the city for a while and away from all the power playing going on. The last Audecan made her way to the Assembly Building where she would wait for Harrowmont to see her. As one of the heroes of Ferelden no one could deny her an audience, not even a king. All of the people she had met and fought with were not legends in their own time.

They had stopped the Blight before it even truly began and it had been Morrigan's doing as much as Solona hated to admit that. She had never liked the cold witch but when she heard what offer Darrian had been presented with Solona had felt her blood boil within her. She had to wonder if Darrian had made the right choice in giving Morrigan a baby, a god in the making, but it might as well have been for nothing.

When Alistair had carried Darrian's broken and bloodied corpse down from Fort Drakon Solona had wept and cursed the Maker or whatever deity existed for such a sick and cruel twist of fate. She would never forget the look in Zevran's eyes as Aedan helped him across the remains of the merchant district. His eyes had been so broken and wet from unshed tears. Solona had seen that look before, upon her father's face when Bhelen destroyed her family. She had been staring at a soul that would never heal.

Morrigan had simply turned away and left the city with her prize. Losing Darrian had been hard, she loved him like a brother and he was a rock they could lean against when times became too difficult. It was even harder to let him go that day during the funeral. Even now she missed him and she guessed that the feeling of loss would always be with her but she could live with it. Darrian gave his life to save them and she refused to belittle what he did.

"So you wish to leave us?" Harrowmont asked once he was out of the Assembly and Solona explained everything.

"The Deep Roads are secure and the Legion are keeping an eye on the Thaigs. I just need to see what Queen Anora wants, that is all." Solona stated firmly.

"What do you think this mage is?" the king asked.

"I can't guess what the queen is thinking but something is off about the entire thing. Alistair and Aedan are probably there and I know Leliana and Shale were spending time in Denerim for some weeks." The former princess replied.

"Then go to your friends Solona. Getting away from here could be good for you." The king smiled at her. "Your adventures as a Grey Warden had left you with a liking for the surface world."

"And I want to see my friends." Solona answered with a smile of her own. "I want to see if everything is alright in Denerim."

"You haven't been there in a while Solona, not since the final battle." The king pointed out.

"I know but I made a promise to Darrian, a promise that I would look out for my friends. This is something I intend to keep no matter what." Solona said with conviction.

"He was a good man." Harrowmont murmured. He had ordered that a statue of Darrian Tabris be built within the dwarf city so his people could see the face of the man who had saved them from a century or more of darkness and pain.

"He was a brother." Solona whispered then she bowed and left the building behind.

The dwarf warrior made her way to the Hall of Heroes where Gorim was patiently waiting and the two of them left the ancient stone city behind. It would take them a week to reach Denerim if they travelled without any side tracks and the roads were clear of monsters or bandits. The weather was beautiful and the ride down Frostback Mountain would be easy enough. They arranged to stop once they reached Lake Calenhad.

"Do you think the queen is up to something?" Gorim questioned the Warden.

"With her anything is possible." Solona snorted loudly. "We had better be prepared for her. I'm more worried about Aedan and the others."

"This mage sounds like trouble but you survived the Blight itself my lady. Killing one mage would be nothing to you." Gorim sounded so sure of that fact.

"You're sweet to say that Gorim but if there is one thing I've learned on my journey it is that we can fight a hundred, a thousand and a hundred thousand Darkspawn and the armies of Hell itself but in the end it just takes one to kill us, it just takes a single creature having a good day." Solona looked away while Gorim sighed.

"Darrian died a warrior Solona, take comfort in that if nothing else." Gorim murmured quietly.

"I know..." she said. "It's just not right. You'd think after five years I would have moved past this."

"You don't just get over losing a loved one." Her lover said. "You know that better than most."

Solona said nothing, she didn't have to. She hoped Aedan and the others were safe but if Anora was in trouble and if this mage needed to be slain by the ones responsible for killing the Archdemon then Ferelden could be facing another disaster. Once she reached Denerim she would find her answers and hopefully some peace of mind.

* * *

_**Desert of Doors**_

Upon reaching the desert it was decided that the group would split up to look for another way out of the trapped fort. Durion had explained that the fort was within a time bubble and the day would repeat itself as long as they remained here. Aedan didn't want to take any chances so he sent Teagan, Shale and Leliana to look for a way to find some food. There had to be something else within that room above them. Meanwhile Aedan, Alistair, Zevran and their new ally Durion would explore the next door that had appeared after the Ogre Guardian had fallen.

This door was also plain and when the four of them passed through it was the same blinding light and they were standing in a stone hallway. Except this time the stones were a lot darker and it looked to be made from marble upon closer inspection. The air here was colder than before and Aedan shivered a little. Durion used a fire spell to light the way ahead by keeping the fireball in his hand. He led the way this time through what was probably going to be another maze.

It wasn't just Darkspawn here now. Alistair gulped when werewolves lunged from the darkness and tried to maul them. Durion used fire to incinerate the beasts while Zevran slashed open their throats to put them out of their misery. The first chamber and few hallways weren't that big and they made it to the hole at the other end of the maze. While going through the second floor Alistair could swear he was being hit with a sense of déjà vu. It felt like being back in that ancient ruin in the Brecilian Forest.

With the werewolves and Darkspawn roaming the halls it certainly felt like he was back in that place. Aedan gripped his sword and swung it at the neck of a wolf that tried to bite his arm. The beast's head bounced on the marble floor but three more wolves came from the shadows. There were more enemies in this maze but Durion was proving to be a truly formidable warrior. He tossed fireballs at anything that came near him.

What was even more curious was the fact that he didn't need to challenge his powers through a staff, the very weapon which acted as a conduit for the mage's raw magical power. Morrigan had always used one as had Wynne and all the mages within the Magi Tower. Durion simply used his arms to channel the energy he commanded and the wolves fell to his feet. He moved on through the maze, guiding the others down to the next floor which was the half way point.

There was a door that would take them back out into the desert but Aedan didn't want to return just yet. If they would defeat this Guardian then another door would be open or even the exit back into Denerim. Hopefully Leliana, Teagan and Shale might have found something by the time they got back. Durion led them on through to the lower level and down here the air got colder. Aedan shivered and his teeth clattered together. He hated cold weather.

Going through Frostback Mountain had been a complete nightmare and being here reminded him of that bone chilling cold. Alistair had managed to warm him up afterwards. Aedan grinned thinking about Alistair's methods of getting warm and it had nothing to do with blankets...well, not entirely. The blond man in question had gripped Aedan's hand and was squeezing it to offer some warmth and comfort to his lover.

Zevran was silent as before and he followed quickly after the mage deeper into the pit. The assassin was very quiet lately, his eyes fixed on the mage ahead of him while he constantly kept his guard up. Soon they reached the deepest section of this place and another large stone door was clearly visible at the end of a stone pathway.

"I wonder what memory is beyond that door." Alistair gulped a little. He really hoped it was nothing too embarrassing.

"Are you going to help us this time Durion?" Aedan asked the red eyed mage.

"I have little choice now." The man shrugged. "So far the creatures conjured here through your own memories have been no match for me."

"Someone's a little big headed." Alistair muttered under his breath.

"Where did you go after Ostagar?" Zevran turned to them.

"Ahh, Lothering first then we went to see Eamon at Redcliffe." Aedan replied.

"But we left Redcliffe to help Connor when the demon possessed him." Alistair put in. A light of understand dawned in his eyes. "If you think the Guardians will appear in the order we fought them before then it'll either be Uldred or the Desire Demon next."

"Exactly." Zevran nodded.

"Not just a pretty face then." Durion said. Zevran felt his blood turn to ice at that remark. Darrian had said that to him before when they first met.

"Let's finish this." Aedan said when he saw the look of torment in Zevran's gaze. "Alistair, hit it with your shield first. If we can stun the bastard we'll have an advantage."

"I'm on it." The blond man said.

"Zevran, attack from the back. Hopefully you can critically hit the Guardian." The rogue nodded in agreement.

"Durion, can you use healing spells?" Aedan asked the mage.

"I have access to all forms of magic. You do not need to fear." Durion replied with a smirk.

"Cocky much?" Alistair scowled.

Aedan walked forward and waited for the door to open. Once the white light blinded them he gripped his own sword and waited for the light to fade. Finally their vision returned and Aedan immediately recognized the Harrowing Chamber from the Magi Tower. The memory playing before them was of Uldred's insane attempt to take control of the Circle.

Like the ogre a blue light wrapped itself around Uldred and another appeared standing before the group. Uldred was in his demonic form and slowly advancing towards them. Aedan took a breath before charging forward into the battle.

* * *

So next time we shall see them kick Uldred's ass into the next millennium. Also Solona is coming to Denerim and Durion becomes curious about his new companions.

Stay tuned dear readers.


End file.
